


Boys Are Weird

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [23]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: 2 Hours West [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Kudos: 8





	Boys Are Weird

It was hard for you to adjust after that, and as the following Friday approached, you pulled Dean aside as Chey played with Sam. “C-can you do me a favor?”

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Your eyes watered as you sighed. “Do her visits with Daryl?” Your voice broke. “I just don’t know what I’m feeling…”

Dean nodded and pulled you into a hug. “As long as you relax. Go to a movie, take a hot bath, something.” He kissed your forehead. “Be young.”

You put your forehead on his chest, holding him close. The last thing that you wanted was to drop your feelings on Dean, but holding them in could wind up worse. “It just hit me off guard.” You told him, crying. His grip tightened slightly, hating that he couldn’t do anything to help. “It hurt enough knowing he had a girlfriend, and I was falling for him!” You knew that he wouldn’t judge you for something like that- even if he was still on the fence about Daryl. “And now…?” You groaned.

“Hey.” He said softly, making you look up at him. His hatred for Daryl grew with seeing how upset you were. “He’s gonna learn not to fuck with our baby sister.” You went to open your mouth, and he cut you off. “Not because Sam will bury him, or I’ll gank him…” You sighed. “Because I know you. You’ll get this out, you’ll start going out on Fridays while I deal with him for Chey, and one of those nights…You’ll meet a nice guy. Who will still have to deal with us.”

* * *

Chey was excited as Dean drove to meet Daryl for pizza- who had no idea about the switch. “Yay!” She grinned seeing Daryl as they pulled up. “Daddy!”

Daryl was confused when he saw Dean pull in, and not you.

Daryl watched as Dean got out of the car, a scowl on his face as he got Chey out of the car. She ran to Daryl. “Hiya, Daddy!”

“Hiya baby girl.” He lifted her into a giant hug. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you.” Chey smiled at him.

Daryl looked at Dean as he stood in front of his car. “Where’s Y/N? She okay?”

“She…she’s taking a break.” Dean glared at Daryl, disgust barely concealed on his face.

“She does seem to always be doing something.” He nodded. “Alright, let’s get some pizza, kiddo.” Daryl smiled at Chey, making a note to text you later.

Dean scoffed slightly. “I’m gonna let you two have your pizza.” He told him. “I’ll come back in like an hour for Chey.” The last thing he needed was busting his fist on Daryl’s face.

Daryl nodded. “Uh, sure. We’ll be here.” He’d never been left with Chey, you’d always stayed. He was worried about you from the week before. Now this? Not showing up, and simply having Dean drop her off?

* * *

That evening when he got home, he ignored Merle’s presence and focused on getting in touch with you.

_ Y/N? Ya okay? _

Licking his lips, his knee was bouncing as he waited for your reply. His eyes were staring at whatever Merle was watching, but wasn’t actually paying attention.

_ Fine. Why? _

He raised an eyebrow at how snippy you seemed.

_ Dean looked like he was gonna gut me when he dropped her off. _

It didn’t take long for your reply to make it clear you weren’t okay.

_HE DROPPED HER OFF?!?_ I need to go make sure that doesn’t happen next week. Night.

Even though Daryl had replied- and texted twice more in the following days, your mood hadn’t improved much. He thought it had to do with the fact that you felt he didn’t trust you. So, he decided to surprise you with flowers as an apology.

Dean had answered the door, snapped that you were signing Chey up for daycare, and then slammed the door in his face. Apparently, you suddenly felt like getting a job, and ‘growing up’ according to Dean. To Daryl, it sounded like you were trying to have a life without him in it.

The only time you’d reply to his was about Chey, nothing more. It killed him.

Things didn’t improve over the following weeks, either. Sam or Dean did visits with Chey, even on Father’s Day. Seeing Chey light up as she got out of the car, he just wished he knew what he did. “Daddy!” She held up a dark blue bag with tissue paper sticking out of it a bit. “LOOK!” Chey was practically bouncing up and down.

Kneeling, he hugged her tight before taking the bag. “For me? Just felt like spoiling me?” He teased.

She giggled. “Nooooio.” She smiled. “Happy Daddy’s day!!” Chey beamed.

Daryl reached inside and pulled out the contents, looking to Chey. “Pictures?” He let her hold the bag and finally looked at the cover. His breath hitched in his throat. It was a black and white picture of his bike. Slowly, he opened it to see Chey’s first picture- crying on your chest, you smiling at the camera with tears in your eyes.

“That’s me.” Chey said, pointing at the picture. Daryl smiled, eyes blurry from his unshed tears.

“It sure is, baby girl.” He began to look through the other pictures, all of them containing Chey; her milestones, her smiles, her tears, everything he had missed out on over the past 2 years. He was so ecstatic to have this, this tangible piece that allowed him to glimpse into his daughter’s life.

As he flipped through the book he watched as she grew, her features growing stronger in each picture, her smile growing wider as she felt all the love and joy that you and her uncles had provided her. When he got to the final page he was shocked, there was a picture of him and Chey, one of the first times they had met. Daryl didn’t even know that picture was taken but he was so happy it was. He and Chey were sat on the ground playing with her tea set, laughing and smiling together. Daryl didn’t register the tears flowing down his face, not until Chey reached up wiping them away. “Daddy?”

“I’m okay, baby girl.” Seeing Chey’s confused face, he explained. “These are happy tears.”

She scrunched her nose. “Boys are weird.” She muttered. “Can we play now?” Her eyes were hopeful.

He laughed. “Let’s hope you think that years down the line.” Daryl grinned. “Yeah, let me go put this in the bag on my bike.” He kissed her forehead before slipping the book back in the gift bag. Placing the bag in his bike bag, he made a promise to himself to try and fix things between you and him. He wasn’t sure where it had all gone wrong but he needed to try and fix things for Chey.

“Hurry up Daddy.” Chey called for him. He turned around to face her with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m gonna get you.” He ran towards Chey picking her up as she laughed and screamed. Tickling her as he held her, he laughed as he shared in his daughter’s joy.

“Enough Daddy.” Chey cried out, red faced from laughter.

“Hmm I dunno, baby girl.” Daryl teased. He let her down gently, ruffling her hair as she caught her breath.

“I’s making a rule. No more tickling me.” Chey stared at him, a victorious smile on her face. Daryl threw his head back, laughing.

“Okay, baby girl. No more tickling.” He looked her in the yes. “But what if one of your Uncle’s does it? Or your Mommy?”

Chey thought about it for a moment. “If anyone tickles me, time out.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. “Good luck with that, kid.” He teased.

Sam joined in after a bit, focusing on Chey. While he was still upset with Daryl, that didn’t mean Chey had to suffer. Dean got pictures of Chey, and some of her playing with Sam. Despite his loathing for him at the moment, he got a couple with just Chey and Daryl and sent them to you. He knew that you’d want them for Chey more than anything.

He was sitting on the bench when he got your text to head home for dinner and let out a sigh. Dean got up and moved closer so he wasn’t yelling across the playground. “Alright, let’s get your dad home for his special dinner.” He announced.

“Yay!” She grinned, hopping up. “Come on, Daddy. Mommy cooked for you.”

Daryl got up, looking a bit awkward, and the boy were each internally groaning. “I can’t. I got plans. Steven wan–”

Dean shook his head. “No need to explain.” While his words weren’t harsh, the tone was. “Want me to call Uncle Cas and see if he can come?” He glanced down at his niece, hoping to distract her from her father not coming home for dinner with them.

Chey looked up at Daryl, sad. “Why can’t you come?”

He let out a soft sigh. “I promised Steven I’d be there for dinner.”

“But I want you there.” Chey looked upset, her lip quivered as she stared at him.

“I know sweetie, I wanna be there too.” Daryl squatted down in front of Chey. “But I made a promise to Steven and I can’t break that promise. It wouldn’t be nice, would it?”

“No.” Chey sniffled.

“Look, we will have a special Daddy/Daughter meal. I promise, okay?” Daryl tried to reason with Chey.

“You promise?” Chey looked up at him, wide eyed and hopeful.

“Promise.” Daryl smiled at Chey.

“Pizza on Friday, right?” After all, that’s what they did every week. She figured that’s what he meant.

Dean answered for him. “No, princess. You do that all the time. He’ll think of something else.” He told her. “But, come on, give your dad a hug. Your mom said dinner’s almost done.”

Daryl wasn’t going to look at Dean, already knowing what he’d see. So much for making things okay between you and himself. It’d be even harder now.


End file.
